Mutation
by StillDoll13
Summary: Emiko never knew of her real life. She never knew of the adoption. She also never knew she was a mutant...go figure. OCCxGaraa, OCCxItachi, SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, SaIno.
1. Chapter 1: Mutations

Chapter 1: Mutations

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Emiko's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I awoke in my dark room and turned to my clock. 6 a.m. great it's summer and I still awake up early! I got up and made my black and red bed. Then I skipped over and turned on my black radio.

"_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after__"_

I giggled happily at the song and went to straiten my black hair around my cute small face. I glared at the reflection angrily. I look….like….a…pixie. My height of 5'5 didn't help my case. Oh well might as well be an evil pixie. I snickered as I applied my make-up with a professional hand.

"_'Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm look-in' for_

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her_"_

I skipped to my closet passing Kiki my black kitten.

_Awwwww you're so cute. My little neko!_

After resisting the urge to disturb Kiki's nap I got dressed. I dressed in Black skinny jeans, black skater shoes, black ripped up tank, and a red spaghetti strap under it. Then I messed up my hair alittle to give it volume. Then I grab Kiki and we went down stairs.

"_And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head_

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

_[Chorus]___

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
She's just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for_"_

"Morning Daddy! I'm going to hang at the skate rink!"I yelled.

"Be safe!"he called after me. I grabbed my keys and got on my motorcycle. I then sped off toward the ice skating rink.

When I got there I heard high pitched giggles behind me. The there was the serenade of "Looooserrrrr" From some girls.

"Will you people stop being freaking stalkers?"I said pulling off my helmet. I then felt a manicured hand on my shoulder. "Listen freak. I have a bone to pick with you. Sam broke up with me. I think you have something to do with it considering you hang with him a lot. "

"Or maybe because he was tired of you cheating on him."I snapped grabbing her wrist and turned sharply at her. All of a sudden she was on the ground screaming bloody murder! I didn't do anything to her. I looked to the other girls in confusion about to ask if she had mental problems or something, when I saw their looks. They were looking at me in shock. Wide eyes, fish mouths the works.

"What are you looking at?"I asked. One of the girl slowly approved and handed my a compact mirror. I took it and looked at my reflection, and screamed. My eyes….completely red.

"You must be one of those mutants we hear about on TV!"The girl said scared but amazed at the same time.

I didn't hear it that well because I was already speeding off to home.

Emi-Chan: Disclaimer: I own Emiko and Samantha those two and the plot and story line belong to me. Everything else, NOT MINE! Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2: Summer School

Chapter 2 Summer School

I had been locked in my room for days now, refusing to come out. My _father_ and I had a talk:

"_Sweet heart, I think it's time you knew the truth."My dad said sitting on my black and red confute, putting a hand on my leg. _

"_What truth dad? That I'm a mutant freak. Oh and let's not forget that the mutant gene comes from the fathers side in most cases!"I said glaring at him, trying to remember if he had ever done some unexplainable thing around me. Nothing came to mind._

"_Honey I know you must be very confused right not but, it's about to get weirder." He said trying to make me laugh, which I did but both hysterically and bitterly._

"_Ohhh Really dad just how can this be weirder?"I said. I sounded unstable, crazy, and scary._

"_You're adopted"_

Yep! That's how it got weirder. And how I came to hating my so called dad and being locked in my room. Oh and I got a letter, to some private school. For mutants. Great. Just Great.

I sat on the plane feeling out of place. I was alone, everyone had heard about me on the news and stayed away, listening to my red IPod.

_No attorneys  
To plead my case  
No opiates  
To send me into outta space  
And my fingers  
Are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold  
But that ain't gonna help me now_

I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I disturb my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town

You think your right  
But you were wrong  
You tried to take me  
But I knew all along  
You can take me  
For a ride  
I'm not a fool out  
So you better run and hide

I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town

I felt someone sit next to me. I ignored the blonde girl next to me.

_If you see me coming  
Down the street then  
You know it's time to  
Go (and you know it's time to go  
cause here comes trouble)_

I felt a finger tap me on the shoulder I took out an ear bud to look at this….wiggly little puppy girl next to me. No really that's what she seemed like. So energetic.

"Hi! My name is Samantha! It's so nice to meet you."The girl said to me smiling.

"Emiko" I said to her. I shook her hand.

_No attorneys  
To plead my case  
No opiates  
To send me into outta space  
And my fingers  
Are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold  
But that ain't gonna help me now_

You think your right  
But you were wrong  
You tried to take me  
But I knew all along  
You can take me  
For a ride  
Cause I'm not a fool out  
So you better run and hide

I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I disturb my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town

"So you think we could hang? Or if you have issues with you roomies we can be roomies."Samantha said. I looked to this girl as we were landing. I looked into her eyes searching for a trace of fear. I saw none. I kept my face blank as I gave a nod. She screamed and hugged me around the shoulders. As we where getting off the plane I wondered.

_What did I just get my self into?_

_So if you see me coming  
Down the street then  
You know it's time to  
Go (go-oh-oh..I got)_

Trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town

Trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I got trouble in my town  
I got trouble in my town


	3. Chapter 3: The Gang

Chapter 3: The Gang

"Yay! Were roomies with Sakura!" Sami-Chan cheered. We had got our room numbers and schedules. We had the same room and classes.

"Who's Sakura?"I asked looking to her. To answer my question Sami-Chan opened our room door. There, putting her stuff one of the three beds was a tall girl with pink hair and sparkling green eyes.

"I'm Sakura Haruno" She said looking at me. "Let me guess some Uchiha relative?"She said.

"A what relative?" I asked looking at this chick.

"Oh so you don't know about the mutant community?"Sakura said "That's odd. There are a few mutant rogues but they usually still belong to a mutant family. But from your report, no one in your family is a mutant."

"My report?"

"Yes. I'm the headmistress's apprentice. I took a sneak peek at your file." Sakura said.

"Oh. Then can I ask a question?"I said to her glaring.

"Ummmm yeah sure" she said taken back.

"Why is there school….IN THE SUMMER?"I screamed agitated all over again.

"Oh, there's not an actual school. But we attend three practices a day to maintain our control of our powers. The schedule you got is for when the school year starts. Today, you will be assigned your groups for summer practices. And, hey, if you're nice, I could put in a good word for you and get you in our group."

I laughed at this. I could tell that this Sakura girl and I were going to get along real well. But I wasn't so sure about the "our" part of our group. That implied more people. And I don't like people.

"In fact, maybe you should meet the rest of the people in the group," she said, as if she had been reading my mind.

We walked to the café downstairs. Yeah, that's right. I said café. This school had everything! When I entered, I noticed there was a table full of people. And to my great displeasure, that was the table we were headed towards.

"Hey guys!" Sami-Chan greeted enthusiastically. "We got ourselves a newbie! And she's my best friend, got it? I mean, Tenten has Temari, Sakura has Hinata. I'm all alone here. So, I call her."

"What about Itachi," a boy with long brown hair cut in. Sami-Chan gave him the death stare.

"Shut up, Neji," she hissed. Then, she turned back to me. "That's Neji Hyuga. Sitting next to him is his girlfriend, Tenten Kui. Neji sees random crap happen and his hand and feet explode." Neji rolled his eyes, but smiled at me. Tenten gave a peace sign and a bright, confident grin. I instantly felt comforted by their presence.

"That's not true, is it?" I asked, completely weirded out (why would his feet explode?).

"Nah, I just don't feel like explaining all the way through." Then, she continued as if she hadn't stopped talking in the first place. "Anywho, Tenten can move stuff without touching it, and she can turn her body into whatever weapon she wants (Neji, never break up with her).

"Oh, and I can turn invisible and can make you feel anything I want you to feel."

Neji interrupted. I liked this guy. He seemed nice. I could see getting along with him. "Since we're all probably tired of hearing Sami talk-"

"Hey!"

"I'll finish the introductions. That is my cousin, Hinata Hyuga" He said pointing to a girl with midnight blue hair and pale white eyes matching his. "And sitting next to her is her boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki." Neji made a fake coughing noise, and I could faintly hear the word "idiot" escape his lips. Other than that, I think he approved.

"Anyway, Hinata's powers are water control and internal sight, meaning she can see inside one's body. Naruto's powers consist of regeneration and duplication. Yes, I know, sad. No one wants another one." He continued before Naruto could interrupt in protest. Instead, Naruto smiled brightly at me and gave a thumbs-up, as if to say "You'll fit right in, kid." Hinata, on the other hand, just smiled sweetly while she hid behind her boyfriend, but I was beginning to think that was the equivalent of her boyfriend's approval.

Neji continued with the introductions. "As you know, the girl standing next to you is Sakura Haruno. Her powers are super strength and healing." I looked in surprise at the girl she seemed so sweet and harmless. She simply shrugged and went back to her coffee.

"Her boyfriend's name is Sasuke Uchiha, who is currently MIA." There was that name again. Why did it feel so…familiar? "His powers are electricity manipulation and momentary power mimicry." Neji's eyes flashed to the table, like he had lost a fight to him at one point. But it too quick for anybody else to notice. His voice was laced with something between envy and respect.

"His brother, Sami's boyfriend," I glanced at Sami-Chan. Her face was as red as a tomato, but she was smiling, which told me the entire story. "Who is also missing at the moment, is Itachi. His powers are illusions and fire manipulation.

"Then we have Shika and Temari. Shikamaru is a genius, though he refuses to show it, and he can manipulate shadows," he said, giving Shika a high-five, though Shika looked like he just woke up. Then again, he probably always looked like that.

The blonde girl with four spiky pigtails smacked her boyfriend on the arm. "Would you wake up and say hi to the newbie. At least make her feel halfway welcome. She's so cute, too. I just wanna pinch her cheeks," she joked. Shikamaru rose his hand in what I thought was a greeting gesture, and then went right back to sleep. Temari rolled eyes, but I could tell she was totally in love with this guy. She turned back to us. I could tell that she was going to be like an adopted sister to me.

"Neji, I can introduce myself. I'm Temari Shubuku. My powers are wind control and super scream. And this," she gestured toward the silent redhead that I hadn't noticed before now. Time seemed to freeze as I looked up to meet his eyes. I could feel my eyes widen and I saw him mirror my reaction. It felt like we were the only two in the room. "Is my little bro, Gaara. He's not really much of a talker, as you can see, but he's good to have around." I could tell. "His powers are sand manipulation and intimidation." I could barely hear Temari's voice. It almost felt like the world was tilting us towards each other.

Okay, this is getting scary. I'm not a romantic fool. I don't say stuff like this. What was going on? Luckily, a savior came.

"Sorry we're late, Sasuke got hung up with some of his fangirls. As usual, I had to come and save him," a deep, yet strangely comforting voice interjected. I was able to tear my eyes away from Gaara's to find two tall guys, both with black hair and black eyes. Well, I guess I wasn't the only wanna-be Goth here. Sami-Chan squealed and practically flew into the older boy's arms. That must have been Itachi.

The other boy, Sasuke, quietly strolled over to Sakura and gave her a light peck on the cheek, though it seemed to be charged with a love that I'd never seen between two people, not even in the sappy love movies my mom used to force me to watch with her before she died.

For about two hours, the conversation seemed to ramble on about absolutely nothing, though it was totally fun. At least until toward the end when I felt stares fixed on my back. I turned to see a blonde girl and a dark-haired, melanin-challenged boy holding hands. They didn't' seem to notice the others, but then again, the others didn't seem to notice them. They seem to have their eyes focused solely on me. I felt a tug on my mind, something telling me to get up and walk away from these people. I was able to resist. These people were my friends.

The girl's eyes went from inquisitive to ferocious. I was about to get up and ask what her problem was when I heard a new voice. It was a rather rough voice, but sort in a good way. "Ignore them, Emiko," he said. "They're just trying to get to you. If you have any troubles with them, just let me know. I'll take care of them." The entire table suddenly went silent, as if they weren't used to having Gaara talk. All eyes turned to me.

"You're the first person to make him talk since who-knows-when," Sami-Chan said, in her usual squirrelly voice. "How'd you do that?"

"W-well, those people in the corner were looking at me, and he noticed." The eyes went from me to the couple in the corner. I noticed Itachi let go on Sami-Chan's hand and place it under the table. Sami looked disappointed until she looked up at Itachi. Then, she got a determined look in her eye that told me she knew something that nobody but Itachi knew. Her face changed again, back to her normal, hyper self, but the look in her eyes was still there.

"You need to stay away from them, Emiko," Itachi warned, in an almost overprotective voice. "They're too dangerous."

"Dangerous? What do you mean?"

"Well, let's just say, baby cakes," Tenten explained. "They hang with the wrong crowd."

"Are they mutants?" I asked.

"No duh, Em," Sasuke said. "Of course they're mutants. This is a freaking _school_ for mutants."

"Then what do you mean, '_wrong crowd!_'" I retorted, feeling defiant at the moment. Temari put a hand on my shoulder.

"Not all mutants are good, sweetie," she said. "Some have rather different ideas than the rest of us."

"What ideas are you talking about?"

"That we're a superior species to regular humans. Don't bother trying to get it. I don't either," Sami-Chan said, giving me a knuckle tap. Maybe she wasn't as annoying as I thought she would be.

"We're a superior species?"

"That's the problem, we're not," Shikamaru said, apparently awake. I guess he really was just resting his eyes.

"Well, Shika," Sakura piped in. "If you look at it scientifically, we do have 4 extra chromosomes, giving us a grand total of 27. So, we are, technically a different species. That's why we have families and don't just pop up randomly, like they do in X-men. Though, I could argue that we're a superior species. I mean, considering all the flaws in our genetic makeup-"

"Alright Sakura-Chan," Sasuke said, interrupting her. "I think that's enough. Thank you, though." He gave her another loving peck.

"No, that's okay, Sasuke-kun," I said, a little nervously. "I missed out on the whole mutant history lesson, considering I developed my powers later than you guys. I need to catch up, and I guess Sakura's the way to go." Sakura smiled.

"Ok, great. Anyway, as I was saying, we have major flaws in our genetic makeup. It's a sad fact that most mutants don't make it to birth. And even the ones that do always have at least one thing wrong with their behavioral patterns. Shikamaru, obviously, can't control his sleeping patterns. Most of the Uchiha are emotionally unstable, including both present (no offense). Gaara is a self-deprecator." That hurt me a lot for some reason. I felt like he shouldn't be doing that to himself. He's a great guy and doesn't deserve such a low self-esteem.

Sakura continued. "Hinata…has no back bone. She has a sort of malfunction in her survival instincts. Neji has a perfection complex. Naruto and Sami have what normal humans would call ADHD-"

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"Tenten, Temari, and I all have rage issues."

"Don't you mean anger issues?"

Sakura shook her head. "No."

"What about mine?" I said, scared.

"Only time will tell, Emi," Naruto said. For a second there, I thought he had died, he was so…sad. I didn't like seeing him like that. He may be annoying, but he was still a really great friend. I now knew that the permanent smile on his face was just a mask to cover the inner turmoil he must have felt his whole life. He was like me. Alone, and scared, but trying to live life to the fullest. "Let's us guys hope it's something entertaining," he said, an actual smile spreading across his face.

Itachi quickly gave Naruto a hard right hook.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Idiot."

StillDoll13- Bold

samcathorne- Italics

**Hey guys, StillDoll13 here-**

_And I'm samcathorne!_

**Don't interrupt me!**

_Sorry._

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Sami-Chan and I worked on this thing for 2 FREAKING HOURS! But it was actually pretty fun.**

_Most girls sit around gossiping at sleepovers. We write fan fictions. That's right. Envy us. _


	4. Chapter 4: Sickness

Chapter 4: Sickness

That night was a blast. We partied all night in the café. There was even a karaoke contest, and, to my great surprise, I was voted best singer. I sang "Missing" by Evanescence, which left tears in everyone's eyes. Then, all the girls got up and sang "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" by Cindy Lauper. Sami and I sang "Best Friend" by Toybox. Everyone cracked up at our high-pitched imitations. Gaara, Sasuke, and Itachi sang "Crawling" by Linkin Park, which also had us cracking up at their faces as they sang. The other guys were too chicken to sing. All except Naruto, who sang "Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit. Hinata was crying halfway through it. I would have too if I wasn't hugging her so tightly.

We were exhausted by the time we got back to our dorms. I called the shower first, but stopped myself, my chivalrous nature kicking in.  
"You know what," I said. "I'm the newbie. I should go last." They both gave me a big hug and took their turns showering. In that time, I set up our beds. I was in the middle, Sami-Chan was to my left next to the window, and Sakura-Chan was on my right closest to the door.

"How'd you know we liked our beds set up that way?" Sami asked.

"Well, I took your personalities as a hunch. You seem very open, so I thought you might like to look out the window at night. And Sakura looks like she has some paranoia complex that she would want to get out of the place as quickly as she could if zombies were attacking us," I said slyly, looking at Sakura through the corner of my eye.

Next thing I knew, I had a pillow thrown at me with super strength. It had so much force, it knocked me off my feet. But I was able to use the momentum to hurl myself into a back flip, and land on the post.

"Martial. Arts," I bragged, pointing to myself with both hands as I did a little dance on the post. The rest of the night, we stayed up talking about random girl stuff. I never thought I'd have so much fun with _people_. When we finally fell asleep, I felt Kiki curl up next to me as I dreamt of the best day of my life.

The next morning, I woke up feeling miserable. I felt like my entire body was burning. It hurt so much. I couldn't breathe, couldn't make it stop. Both my roommates woke up to the sound of my horrified screaming. They rushed over to me to see what was wrong. Next thing I knew, all the guys burst into the room. First Neji, then Gaara, next came Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, the other girls (besides Creepy Blonde Chick in the Corner) and then Shikamaru, who surprisingly was wide awake and running. I struggled to ask what the freak was wrong with me.

Sakura began, "There is a single cell that is located in one of the major organs such as the heart, brain, or liver. Once it is awakened, it has to spread and infect the other cells. We call it the Sleeper Cell, since it goes unnoticed until the powers are awakened. We thought you had already gone through it, or that it wouldn't happen since the cell was activated so late in your life." She then left to get towels to wipe the sweat away, both hers and mine. Shikamaru took over the explanations for her.

"That's another reason why there aren't very mutants in the world. Some don't survive the transformation. Others kill themselves to escape the pain."

"That's sounding like a pretty good idea right about now," I gasped out. Gaara gave me a grave look and shook his head. He came forward to hold my hand.

"You'll make it threw Emiko-Chan. We all did and you are just as strong as us."He said.

Sakura came back and began working on me, "Hinata, Where's the Sleeper Cell. If it's in her brain we need to take her to the infirmary!" she said mopping the sweat from my forehead.

Hinata peered at me. First my stomach, then my chest, then my brain. She then closed her eyes.

"We need to take her to the infirmary."Hinata said not stuttering for once. Gaara instantly picked me up and ran from the room.

It's funny what your mind notices in times of pain or shock. Like the fact Gaara smelled like black berries and vanilla. Or the fact that Itachi always looked back to Sami-Chan while we were running. Or the worried looks I was getting. But I noticed two faces in particular. The blonde and the dark haired boy. Holding hands. Looking in worry. At me.

Gaara kicked his way into the infirmary and placed me on a cot. The doctor came in. She had on a tannish, low-cut V-neck shirt, which just enhanced to size of her…teeth. Yeah, we'll go with that. Teeth. She faded blonde hair was pulled back into two long ponytails. She had a look of complete authority about her. Must have been where Sakura got it. They had the same expression.

"What's wrong with her?" the doctor asked.

"It's the transformation," Itachi said. "She's a late bloomer." I heard Naruto burst into laughter at Itachi's remark. And then I heard Itachi give him another punch to the face.

"This is serious. She could get hurt!"

"Sakura, use your healing to soothe any damages to her mind. Sami, use your powers to calm everyone, including Emiko, in case you forget. Hinata, keep a light coating o f water across her skin to keep her cool. And who now wants to help me extract a bit of blood?" Everyone besides Gaara, Sasuke, and Itachi took a huge step back.

Gaara rose his hand. "I will," he volunteered. "Just tell me what to do."

The process was long and scary. Not just for me, but for everybody. Soon, the pain eased, but then I kept getting nauseous, which really sucked. But eventually, everything went away. Everyone was relieved. I kept getting flowers from everyone, most of them from Gaara. And, along with the flowers, I got a panda bear, also from Gaara.

The only reason I was still stuck in the infirmary was because we were waiting for the test results from the blood samples taken. And let me tell you, the results? Shocking. Lady Tsunade (as I learned that the doctor's name was) came in with the disturbing news. She opened her mouth and said the fatal words.

"Well, Emiko Uchiha, welcome to Guardian High."


	5. Chapter 5: Rain on My Heart

Chapter 5: Rain on My Heart

"Emiko Uchiha? What are you talking about?" I could barely bring my self to ask the question. Even when I did it felt odd and foreign to my ears, as if it wasn't me speaking. Everyone else had turned to look at me. Their eyes seemed to be probing, like they were beginning to see the resemblance between me and the two tall dark boys in the corner. Only one of them looked shocked.

"There is no proof that you have no mutant family. So I ran a test to see id it matched any of the blood samples we take at the beginning of the years."Lady Tsunade said and looked at me with her hazel eyes, "You matched both of the young Uchiha's there. You again, welcome Emiko Uchiha. The last female heir." And with that she left the room.

The room was stone quiet. No one moved, no one breathed. No one dared to. But the silence was finally broken by Sami-Chan.

"Holy Crap! That's werid. How did we not see that coming?"She said patting my hand happily. She then smiled at Itachi "You have a little sister"

"You two knew didn't you?"I accused glaring at them both. I wasn't falling for that act. But I wasn't the only one angry.

"How could you not tell me I had a little sister Itachi?"Sasuke glared uncharacteristically distraught.

"She's not a little sister…She's you twin."Itachi said calmly. I saw Sasuke's mouth open and closed like a fish out of water. Imagine what I was doing. I'm glad there were no reflective surfaces around me.

"Lady Tsunade came in and put something in my IV"I almost instantly felt warm and tingly

"Itachi-Nii-San. Why didn't you tell me?"I mumbled sleepily. I was fading into the back ground unable to speak clearly.

"I didn't want that stress on you" he answered and kissed my forehead and made everyone leave. Gaara was last, looking back at me with a beautiful smile. And before I could smile back, I fell deeply into a pool of darkness and dreamlessness

The next days I was aloud to stay in my own room. Everyone visited me especially Gaara. Everyone was at practice and it was raining. I love the rain. I absolutely love it. So I dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a red long sleeve shirt and black and red rain boots. I grabbed my black and red striped umbrella and walked out of the dormitory.

_It's beautiful _I thought as I walked down a stone path along a tiny river on campus. The path was shaded by trees filled with white blossoms. My mother would love this. Me and her would just sit and watch the rain, just the two of us. In fact, it was raining the day she died. I remember it clearly because of that.

_I sat at home looking out the window .I was a tiny girl, not sickly small but ballerina petite. I wore my hair long back then for the sole purpose of my momma brushing it every night. I wore a light blue dress the color of rain, momma and I's favorite thing in the world. _

_Momma had gone to her office because Mrs. Sarah, her secretary, had called saying someone was there to see momma. I thought of how lucky she was to get to be in the rain. _

_I giggled in surprise as a flash of lighting blinded me shortly. But with the thunder came the bang of the front door swinging open. _

"_Momma! Your home!" I said excitedly, but I froze as I saw my momma's white shirt soaked with dark red blood. "Momma? What happened momma?"I asked crying and hugging her._

"_Emi-Koi that's not important right now."She said raspily as she backed up against the wall and slid to the ground gasping in horrible pain along the way. "Emiko. Remember you're a good little girl. Don't let anyone, and I mean anyone, make you believe other wise. Be stronger and never give in to one that hurt you or your loved ones. Protect the ones closest to you with all your might. And Sweetie remembers I love you. You're like my own personal rain storm, you give me and many others life and cleanse them of impurities. You have a special something no other has. I'm proud to be your mother. I love you so much, Emiko. Emiko my sweet rain storm" She said to me. And that was my mother's final speech. She always went over board when it came to something close to her heart. But right now, my mothers heart had stopped beating._

"_Momma!"I screamed shaking and hugging her. Sometime later dad came home from his collage class and called the police. They took her body away. I didn't get to see her at the funeral either, her coffin was nailed shut. Something about the gruesomeness of the bite marks._

A blast of thunder brought me out of my reminiscing. I collapsed to my knees on the bridge I had been crossing. My umbrella rolled away from me and I sat on my hands and knees crying, the pain flooded from my heart. It over flooded into my veins, into my mind, blinding me with tears that wouldn't stop.

I don't know how long had stayed like that. I just noticed that all of a sudden the rain stopped, unlike my tears. No it didn't stop, I could still hear it. I just wasn't getting soaked any more.

I moved off my hands so I was just on my knees and looked up into blue eyes. Gaara was shielding me with a solid black umbrella. He knelt down next to me, and then hugged me so tight that I had no way of escape. Even if I had wanted to escape from his hold.

"Emiko-Chan. What happened?"He asked still hugging me.

"I'm remembering my mothers, or adopted mothers, death when I was 8"I answered inclining my head so my cheek was against his neck. He felt un-naturally warm, to me at least.

"Both my mom and dad are dead." He said as if that should comfort me. Instead it made me feel horribly worse. I had forgotten that even though my loss was painful others had it worse.

"Gaara-Kun I'm-"I started but he interrupted.

"It's ok, My mom died during birth and my dad died days after. I never knew them so it doesn't hurt it bad."

"Don't kid your self" I said simply and hugged him back tightly. And that's how we stayed for a long time, just hugging in the rain.


	6. Chapter 6: My First Day

Chapter 6: My First Day

Sami-Chan, Sakura-Chan, and I all awoke, sat up, and yawned at the same time the next morning. We all fell out of bed in laughter.

"Good Morning Emiko-Chan" Sakura said wiping tears away. "Sami-Chan same to you"

"Morning Sakura-Chan!"We yelled at the same times which caused us to burst into laughter again.

I had though that getting ready in the morning would be hectic what with three girls and one bathroom. But it went smoothly with perfect team skills. Sakura lead the way out of our room, wearing a red tank with the Haruno symbol on it and a dark wash blue jean skort with white flip-flops. Sami followed wearing light wash blue jean shorts and a sparkling aqua top (she kept muttering sparkily, sparkily, and sparkily as she walked.). I excited last wearing black shorts and a short sleeve burn shirt with a red spaghetti strap shirt.

We walked down to the cafeteria for a good breakfast. Everyone got their own thing. Sami got some chocolate cereal. Oh no. I got toaster pastry, not a pop tart those suck. Sakura and Sami lead me to the table with the others. Everyone greeted me graciously, with 'Glad your oks', 'Glad your back's', and 'Hey Emi-Chan! Sit next to me!' Guess who yelled the last one. If you guessed Naruto you'd be correct. I was about to give in when I saw Gaara's eyes flash to a seat next to him, and I changed my path to be next to him. Naruto did an over dramatic crying…thing. What can I say everything's over dramatic with this boy, Sami too. Hey wait, now that I think about, they do look alike. I looked back and forth between them.

"Sami-Chan, Naruto-Kun Are you too-"I started, but Sami interrupted.

"Yes we are related. Sadly we are distant cousins."She said and Naruto and she began to argue about something. They seemed more like siblings to me.

The rest of the time proceeded with giggles, chats, and a lot of milk spurting from peoples noses and/or mouths.

We sat in what seemed like a collage class room, our group of friends taking up an entire row. It went Gaara, me, Sami, Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Shika, Temari, Tenten, and Neji. We chatted aimlessly but our practice was supposed to start about 30 minutes ago. Where was our teacher? Kakashi Hatake. No one else seem concerned but me. All of a sudden I felt an hand on my shoulder and I felt my self feel wait less then I was in front of the room, with a sliver haired man holding my arm.

"Hello Class. We have a new student. Emiko Uchiha, will you please tell us about your self. What are your likes and your dislikes? What is your dream for the future?" he asked sitting behind his desk.

I sighed and took a deep breath then turned to the class. "Well, I like rain, martial arts, singing, Ramen-"

"YOU ROCK EMIKO-CHAN!"I heard Naruto yell and then Itachi punched him again.

"I also like swimming and skating, and my friends too"

"Awwwww so cute!"I heard Temari say then get shushed by Tenten.

"I dislike cauliflower, playing volleyball with tennis shoes on, and lazy teachers who come in late." I said looking at Kakashi-Sensei who sweats and rubs his head nervously as the class burst out in laughter.

"As for my dream for the future, well, I guess to get married and have a few kids."I said. Was is me or did about 85% of the guys faces in the room, including Gaara, turn red. Itachi and Sasuke stood up and yelled: "Absolutely not!" and got pulled in their chairs by their girl friends.

"Ok so I'm done. Oh wait, don't mess with me. Or you'll die" I said seriously and made my way to my seat and sat there put my feet on the desk and my hands behind my head in a lazy manner. I heard about 90% of the people in this large room mutter, "She really is an Uchiha."

Our group was assigned training area 3 and we paired off into sparing partners. It was Gaara vs. Naruto, Sasuke vs. Neji, Tenten vs. Temari, Sakura vs. Hinata, and Me vs. Sami. Itachi was out supervisor.

"Ready. Set. SPAR!"He said and started the timer. We had to defeat our opponent in under 3 minutes.

"Be prepared!"Sami said smiling. I simply smirked back and got into a fighting stance. I noticed a tug on my heart. Guilt of hitting Sami and- hey wait, wasn't one of her powers emotion manipulation.

"Nice try Sami! But you can't get me with that."I said as I flipped forward and aimed my leg to make contact with her head. She slipped back by barely and inch, and suddenly disappeared.

"What now. Can't punch what you can't see" She laughed mockingly. I simply smirked and spun around and punched her in the stomached.

"I can punch what I hear though." I said smirking as I heard her gasp in pain and jump away. "You want to play a blind fighting game. Fine lets find out whose hearing and smell is better." Lady Tsunade had informed me of my second power, Light and Darkness manipulation. I sent up a burst of light to blind Sami, by her gasp it worked. I closed my eyes and easily located her and tackled her to the ground pulling out a knife and put it to her neck. I opened my eyes and she opened hers. I won, I actually won. Wow.

I guess we had been thinking the same thing because we burst into laughter. The next thing I know everyone is congratulating me, hugging me, and giving me high fives. Sasuke and Itachi both gave me a peck on the cheeks. "That's our little sister!" I found my self blushing. Gaara came forward and simply took my hand and squeezed it. For some reason I blushed more at that then anything else.

After that I went for a walk alone, ending up on the stone path again, to look over my currant situation. I'm a freak, and I'll have to live with that for the rest of my life. It's like a disease. A festering disease that eats you from the inside out. A disease that can never go away or be cured. It will always be in your blood, your children's blood, your grandchildren's blood. The curse that passes from generation to generation. A curse that makes you feel, even though there's millions of mutants, like your all alone. Because you are the only one who knows how far your control goes, how deep your pain goes. A curse that leaves something missing in your genetic makeup. I found my flaw, I'm emotionally unstable, I always have been. Even before my mother's death. I've been broken all along, so very broken. I hadn't realized I had started crying until I felt to the ground from not being able to see threw the tears. I felt an anguish fill me that had no way of getting out. No one came to save me this time. Not Gaara, Itachi, Or Sami, this time I really was all alone.


	7. Chapter 7: The Fight

Chapter 7: The Fight

The next day was Saturday so the girls Sami, Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, and me spent the night in our room.

Tenny, Tem, and Hina came to our room around 8 and we set up a huge pile of pillows and blanks of the floor to sleep on. And of course we snacked and watched movies. They ranged from gooey lovely dovey romantic movies to gory horror movies. It was only me who screamed on horror on the romantic films and laughed with delight at the horror movies. That's not that weird right? Right? Anyway then we played truth or dare.

"Ok me first!"Sakura said smirking "Sami Truth or Dare"

"Dare. Wait no crap!"She said when she realized what she said.

"You have to kiss Itachi full on the mouth at breakfast tomorrow!"She said laughing evilly. "In front of us!"

"Dang it!"Sami said her face slamming into her pillow. "Emiko, truth or dare"

"Dare baby!"I smirked

"Yes! Ok well the guys are hanging at the café. You have to run down there, in your pjs and sing Karaoke!"She smirked. I blushed and looked down at my back short shorts and my red shirt decorated with black skulls. But I never turn down a dare.

"Well Guys come on."I signed and walked out the door grabbing some flip flops. Us girls dashed to the café and burst threw the door the girls giggling behind me. The boys just looked at us with red faces and dumbfounded looks. Then the boyfriends glared at any guy looking at his girlfriends. Itachi, Sasuke, and surprisingly Gaara glared for me.

I walked passed them to the Karaoke stage and looked to the DJ for them to pick a song. To my surprise it was the blonde girl she gave me a cold nod and put on a song. I shuddered at the selection, "Disterbia" by Rihanna. I grabbed the mike and began to sing.

I glared when I saw Tenny pull out a camera. I just forced my self to look at the back wall.

As soon as I finished I put the mike back and us girls blew kisses and ran back to our dorm. I sat on my pillow and glared, "Tenny truth or dare"

"Truth" she said I rolled my eyes.

"When did you first find out Neji was in love with you?"I asked her.

"well we where and-"She started but got interrupted by Hina surprisingly

"And said you where going to be the one he would marry! I remember that day well Tenten-San" Hina laughed sweetly, the rest of us joining in quickly.

"Alright alright enough fun. Hina when was you and Naruto's first kiss? Since we all know you where going to pick truth."

Hinata rolled her eyes and answered while blushing "Well I remember it was last year after the Valentine's Day dance he pecked my cheek"

"Awwwww so cute!"The rest of us chorused.

"Temari-San truth or dare?"

"Dare!"She said smiling brightly

"I dare you not to yell at Shikamaru-Kun for the entire day tomorrow."She giggled shyly.

"Oh no. It's going to be soooo hard!"Tem said groaning.

"Sakura Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"What is the most romantic thing Sasuke has ever done?"Tem asked smirking.

"On my birthday this year he sent a hundred pink cherry blossoms and hosted a picnic under a cherry blossom tree near the stream on the south side of school." She answered

"Sasuke-Onii-Chan did that?"I asked surprised

"He's a hopeless romantic" She sighed. After that we all agreed to go to sleep. We were just settling down when there was a knock on the door. I got up to answer it and standing there was Gaara he looked uncomfortable and kept looking down the hall.

"Emiko-Sama-"he started, but I interrupted.

"Emiko-Chan"

"Wha-what?"

"Call me Emiko-Chan."

"Oh ok. Well Emiko-Chan. Do you want to maybe go on a date, you know, with me?"he said looking down. I felt the world stop. Everyone else around me just disappeared and it was Gaara and I alone. My mouth was dry and my hand was shaking.

"Yes" I said in a raspy voice. His head snapped up in surprise and all of a sudden there was the biggest smile I'd ever seen on his face. I heard gasped behind me.

"I'll pick you up at 6 tomorrow" He said and strolled down the hall. I closed the door and leaned against it, there was absolute silence in the room. The girls and I just stood there staring at each other. Then Temari came forward and hugged me so tight that I gasped for air.

"Thank you so much. I've never seen him smile like that. Thank you!"She said. That seemed to snap the girls out of it and they hugged and congratulated us.

The next day we all got dressed in our weekend cloths and headed out. Sami wore a white lacy sleeveless top, and light denim shorts, and white flip-flops. Sakura wore a red tank jean shorts and silver flip-flops. Temari wore a turquoise t-shirt, black shorts with purple stitch work of fans and purple flip-flops. Tenten wore a green spaghetti strap shirt with jean cut offs and green tennis shoes. Hinata wore a white skort with a lavender quarter sleeve shirt and gold flip flops. I wore a red spaghetti strap shirt with a black vest over it matched with black shorts and black and red tennis shoes.

We headed down to meet the boys at the café for breakfast. I sat next to Itachi and Gaara with my pancakes then gave Sami a pointed look. She looked back and signed, which caused Itachi to look at her, and when he did she kissed him full on the mouth. We girls fell to the ground laughing while the guys including Itachi stared in shock.

Gaara looked back in forth between us. Sasuke stared with wide eyes. Neji was chocking on juice. Naruto was having a spaz attack. Lastly, Shika actually sat up strait. But after that incident everything calmed down.

I was begging to think Gaara asking me out was all a dream. Well I would have except the fact that Shika, Naruto, and Neji were all smirking at me and Gaara, while Itachi and Sasuke were glaring at Gaara.

"So what now guys?"Naruto said in his hyper voice that made me want to laugh uncontrollably.

"Lets head to the training room. I want to see more of Emiko's fighting abilities" Itachi said looking at me expectantly.

"Onii-Sama…"I said looking at him nervously but everyone agreed and we head to training room 3.

In the training rooms you get paired randomly with others in the room to spar. I nervously thought of what person I would get as I was lead to a large room. My friends and other by standers were placed on a large railed ledge that went around the circular room.

I looked to the ground nervously and black boot's entered my vision I looked up to meet icy blue eyes, blonde hair, and a Barbie doll face. It was her, the girl from the corner table!

"Hello Emiko-Sama."She said. I was confused by the honorific. Sama was only used for someone of much higher rank than you. "I'm Ino Yamanaka. I am pleased to fight you." she said with a smile, a smile that reminded me of the Cheshire Cat.

Ino Yamanaka took a few steps back; Hayate-Sensei raised his hand and said, "Begin."

Instantly I flew back a couple steps instantly dodging her pale fist. Dang! What training has this girl had?

My hand shot up to grab her wrist and pulled it to the ground but I had to let go because she took an open hand slash at my face. I flipped back then spun to kick her neck. Hold it! Was I trying to kill her?

At the last minute I lowered my leg to go into her side and she glared at me as she caught my leg.

"Stop holding back on me! I can tell you are!"She said twisting my leg. I turned into the twist and turned in a circle to kick her in the stomach. Then I flipped away, I heard the cheers of my peers around me.

"If that's what you want fine!"I said and launched my self at her, I kicked and punched at her I hit her a lot but she also dodged a lot to. I felt murderous for some reason. This girl made me feel uneasy.

"I can't read your fighting style. Why?"She asked while we fought.

"I'm a black belt in many styles, open hand and closed hand, and I kind combine them all. I call it My Style."I said as I landed a punch in her stomach.

"Ooo creative and powerful, Oh he'll like that. He'll like that a lot" she said wearing the creepy grin which caused me to aim a punch right in her face. I looked angry and pushed me away. I flipped away confused. One, who was he, Two, why are you fighting if you don't want to be punched in the face?

"Brat you'll get it!"she said and Neji yelled out "Hayate-Sensei! Ino's going to use her-"

It was to late I felt frozen in place. There was this voice in my head. _Stay perfectly still. Stay still so I can kill you._ Temee-Ra! Get out of my head!

But that was no use, I could only watch as she pulled a knife and ran to me.

"BAKA! Move you lovable idiot!"Someone yelled, Gaara, his voice snapped me out of it and I dodged. Hayate came and grabbed Ino's wrist. "Yamanaka-San, Tsuanade-Sama's office, now!"

I watched as he lead her away. My friends rushed to me helping me up and hugging me. Gaara kissed my forehead and Sasuke and Itachi kissed my cheeks. I was then lead to My dorm for rest.

But I guess it was only me that saw the apologetic look from Ino. I was also the only one who heard. "I'm Sorry Emiko-Denka." Denka was a term used for royalty, equivalent to 'Her Royal Highness'.

Just who was Ino Yamanaka and her mysterious boyfriends, and just who did they think I am.


	8. Chapter 8: The Date

Chapter 8: The Date

Soon everyone seemed to forget the fight between Ino and myself. Well, everyone but me, that is. For the rest of the afternoon I hung back alone thinking. No one bothered me while I was thinking. I'd get the occasional glance and worried look, but I guessed they understood my need to be alone.

_Who was 'he'? And did he want me for something? If so, what was it that he needs me for? I 'm not very special, I've never done anything worth while in my life, other than my five black belts. Oh and the fact that I'm a freak. _

My inner monolog was interrupted by a hand on my shoulder. I turned expecting Gaara, but instead it was Itachi.

"Oh, Onii-Sama, Hi where's Sami-Chan?"I asked nervously. Why was I nervous this was my brother he cares for me right? Or dose he? After all he was the one who sent me away from my own family right?

"She's with the others. They went for coffee. Gaara's getting you a vanilla latte," He sat down with me "Emiko, we need to have a talk"

"Umm ok What's on your mind?"I asked

"Well, I think you should know why I sent you away as a baby."He said.

"What are you a mind reader" I said rolling my eyes. I noticed he did the same with his eyes, the eyes that mirrored my own, Uchiha eyes.

"No." he said "Emiko pay attention," His tone made me look at him. He seemed really tense. "Emiko your special, more special then you can ever expect. Certain people wanted you for that reason. Our parents were foolish. They thought it was fine to keep you with us. I knew it wasn't safe. It hurt me to take Sasuke and leave you; believe me, even if it was just to get your twin Sasuke out of there then come back. But by the time I did come back it was too late. Everyone was dead and a man was about to snatch you away. I took care of him but I knew it was only a matter of time before more came so I sent you to America for protection. Luckily you survived in dormancy. So now there are only three remaining Uchiha left. You, your brother, and me, and you my dear sister, are the sole surviving _female _heir to the great Uchiha Clan. "He said for putting emphasis on the word female. Was I that tomboyish that he just realized I was a girl.

"The Great Uchiha Clan? Ego much?" I said raising a eyebrow.

"No not really. There are four extremely powerful mutant clans, The Uchiha, The Hyuga, The no Sabaku, and The Haruno."He said. "So face it sister dear. You're a princess" he said with a smirk.

I didn't comment, I was in to much shock. For one, Gaara, Temari, Hinata, Neji, Sakura, and my brothers where royalty, and so was I! Secondly, was that why Ino called me Denka, 'Her Royal Highness?'

"Emiko, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Onii-Sama said worriedly like a good caring big brother should be. I couldn't answer before Sami came and gave him a hug and a coffee, and Gaara came to sit by me with my vanilla latte.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Mutations*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm not wearing a dress!"I screamed as Sami, Temari, and Sakura chased me around the room.

"Come on your cute and all but you'll never impress my bro looking so dull!"Temari yelled. I had propelled myself off a chair so I was on top of my roomies and my bookcase. I took off my shoe and tossed it at their heads. I hit Sami perfectly in the face it bounced off and hit Temari and the head then it fell on Sakura's foot.

"How dose she do that?"Sami asked confused.

What I was wearing was a pair of black skinny jeans, converse and short sleeve hoddie and a red tee-shirt.

"Come on your dress like you dress normally!"Sakura said.

"That's the point!"I yelled then hoped down to answer the door when I heard a knock.

It was Gaara of course. He was wearing black jeans and a white tee-shirt. I smirked back at the girls in triumph.

"You ready to go?"He asked in his deep raspy voice. I gave a nod and grabbed my purse then headed out with him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Mutations*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gaara drove me to an Italian restraint. Somehow he knew I love Italian. He got us a seat near the back and we ordered.

"So tell me about your life." He said looking at me with his ice colored eyes. I had to look down or be drawn in like the first day I meet him. SO I went on to explain my life, stopping abruptly at the part of my mother's death.

"I'm so sorry. You know, my mother died at birth and my dad committed suicide shortly after"

I put my hand on Gaara's and gave it a squeeze. He looked up and met my eyes, and then his face broke out into a smile.

The rest of dinner proceeded with idle chit chat. We found we had a lot in common. Both our favorite colors are black and red, both of our mothers are dead, we love rock music and heavy metal music, but at the same time loved classical music. We also both laugh at horror movies. We loved looking at the moon. But most of all we both adore the rain.

I also found out things I never knew about this interesting red head. I discovered that he is stubborn like me, I discovered that when it was time to pay for the food. I found out he had another brother, Konkoro, but he never developed any powers. Also that Gaara took kendo since he was six. He loved Italian food. His family owns multiple summer homes on the beach.

"Oh that reminds me,"I said as we walked along my special river on campus. "You're one of the royal family members like me are you not?"

"Yes I am. If fact I'm going to inherit the family when I turn 18"He said proudly as he leaned over the railing of the bridge to look at the water. I sat on the railing and looked at him from the corner of my eye. He was beautiful and mysterious, and seemed to give off certain radiance, like the moon that was shining above us. He looked over to me and met my gaze, and just like the first day we were trapped. Before I knew it I was in his arms my head on his chest, eyes closed. He stood there holding me with his face pressed in my hair.

I have no idea how long we stayed like that, but I know I was suddenly awaked from my daze with wet droplets falling on me. Gaara took out a black umbrella and opened it up; he kept one arm around me, and his eyes never left me. I looked up at him, and then with sudden bravery I put my hands on his shoulders, stood on my tip toes and kissed him.

He stood in shock for a moment before kissing back. After a while I lower my self to the ground.

"I um I'll walk you back" he said his face slightly pink. I was looking at him; my face was probably pink to. I smiled a small sweet smile, and gave a nod. As we walked he kept his arm around my waist and slightly leaned onto him. When we reached my dorm, we were both reluctant for him to leave. He gave me the kiss this time, quick but sweet. Then I walked in to find Sami and Sakura on their beds, trying to be inconspicuous about them wait up for me.

"Hey Emi-Chan!" Sami said sitting up from her book "How was your date?"

Sakura looked up in interest and met my eyes. After a second she smiled.

I simply got my black towel and my pajamas and walked to the bathroom door. But before I closed the door I looked out at Sami and Sakura and said.

"It was nice" Then I closed the door and leaned against it. I could hear them whisper easily.

"I so told you, their made for each other" Sami said smugly and confidently.

"I know their perfect. Oh hush up she can probably hear you!"Sakura said.

I looked over at my refection. Before me was a short pixie like girl with short black hair and a porcelain face. Her expression was dream like her black eyes gleaming and half closed, a soft pink blush spread over her fair cheeks, and her lips were is a dainty smile and slightly parted.

Yes it was obvious, this girl be for me was long gone. The girl before me was in love, total and unchangeable love.


	9. Chapter 9: A Death Dance

Chapter 9: A Death Dance

The next morning was the usual. Sakura, Sami and I got ready for breakfast. We dress a little warmer because summer was drawing to a close and it was beginning to get cold outside with the approach of fall. Sakura wearing blue jean Capri pants, a sleeveless red shirt with a high collar. Sami wore dark flair jeans and a dark blue shirt with white decals on it. I wore black skinny jeans and a short sleeve long shirt over it.

We walked down and sat with our friends. As I sat down next to Gaara he took my hand slightly. I was extremely happy but didn't show it. We kept eating, but after a while I noticed a dark aura coming from Sasuke and Itachi. Sami looked as if she had gotten used to it, and Sakura simply hit Sasuke upside the head. The others looked confused.

I simply continued eating then headed off to class with Gaara at my side. But we count escape glances in our direction. Angry glares at both me and Gaara came as well. In class we could feel the stares, and we decided to put a stop to it. Me leaning back with one foot on the desk and my hands behind my head, and Gaara leaning his elbow on the des and putting the hand over his mouth we both suddenly looked behind us with our usual blank faces. The was a moment of quiet. Then slowly the people behind us moved. No one messed with us after that. What? I'm just being my Uchiha self.

The rest of the day was full normal things. Hinata being her backboneless self, Naruto being an Idiot, Shikamaru falling asleep in class, Temari blowing up at him, Tenten pulling a knife on someone, Neji doing Neji things, Sakura furiously writing notes, My twin being emo, Sami being a talkative spaz, My older brother being emoier than my twin, Gaara being silent, and me being a very happy and cute emo. So yeah normal day, it was even normal with Gaara and me, with us holding hands, passing notes, and shearing special glances. It was like we had been doing this for years.

At the end of or third and last class of the day, Kakashi-Sensei had an announcement.

"Ok class, Settle down. Lady Tsunade thinks you have done well with your studies so she's rewarding you with a fall dance."He said then his face disappeared behind done of his books again. The next thing I know everyone's talking at one with each other.

The bell rang and our group left to go find something to do. Gaara and I walked out last our finger intertwined.

Sami and Itachi walked in front of us, Sami having her arms wrapped around Itachi's arm. He looked down at her with a simple smile, and she smiled and nodded. She looked behind me and gave thumbs up. I guess she has a date, no surprise there. I watched the others ands the guy asked their girlfriends the exactly same way. Well except for Shikamaru an Naruto. Naruto stopped Hinata and grabbed the girl's shoulders.

"Hinata Hyuga," He started, wow t=first time I've ever seen Naruto this serious."Will you please make me happier than I am now and go to the dance with me?"

Hinata was blushing red and muttered a yes before she began to wobble. Naruto noticed and steadied her.

Shikamaru hadn't even _tried _to ask and Temari had to make him ask out loud like Naruto did. At times like this I wonder how those couples even ended up together.

Suddenly I felt Gaara pulling me out and exit and down our path. You know the one with the river, bridge and, trees, which were now bare with the approaching fall. He pulled me to the bridge when he stopped and leaned against the railing looking down at the water running past. I hopped up to sit next to him on the railing looking up into the sky. We sat in silence for a long time just listening to the river. I must have closed my eyes for when I opened them again, Gaara was standing in front of me. He leaned in and kissed me and stayed like that for a while. After, he just looked at me with a certain question in his eyes.

"Yes Gaara I'll go to the dance with you"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Mutations*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Emi-Chan! Hurry up please!"Sami yelled. "I have to apply more lipstick!"

"You've already done that three times it looks fine!"Sakura said. Then I walked out from the bathroom. All my girl friends looked to me in shock.

Tenny was dressed in a yellow strait dress with only one sleeveless strap across her left shoulder and a slit up to her knee. Her brown hair was down from their usual buns so that it was down to her waist.

Temari was in a teal colored dress with off the shoulder sleeves and a small slit in the back so she could walk. Her blond hair was straitened and was pulled back with a black head band.

Hinata was in a lavender princess dress with a halter top style top, she wore a white quarter sleeve mini sweater over it. The front of her midnight color hair was curled and pulled away from her face to tie at the back of her head, the rest was strait.

Sakura wore a emerald green dress that was strapless and hugged her torso then draped over her lower half. She pulled her pink hair up in a pony tail and curled it.

Sami was dress in an ice blue sleeveless dress that also hugged her torso but the bottom was ruffled into waves and was decorated with silver details. Her usually curly blond hair had been tamed into soft waves.

As for me, I wore a red dress that had black lace draped over the red fabric. The sleeves criss crossed over my chest to tie around my neck. My short black hair was curled all around my head.

"Emi-Chan…So….CUTE!"Temari squealed.

"Yeah I mean the curly hair makes you look….innocent."Tenny said.

"Wow…..her hairs a liar" Sami said but she flinched back when I shot her a glance.

"Come on lets go see the guys" Hinata said and headed out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Mutations*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The dance was held in one of the biggest auditoriums on campus. It was decorated with glittering lights and silver ribbons.

As we entered we broke off in to couples and drifted away. Gaara took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

We twirled and twisted gracefully around the dance floor. I barley noticed people giving us space and watching our graceful movement.

"Are you having fun yet?" He asked as he spun me out.

"More like waiting for me to wake up."I asked and sped back to him. He laughed and smiled down at me.

"Sing for me." He said simply. If It was anyone but him I would have refused them instantly, but it was Gaara, so I opened my mouth and lean the notes flow from throat. ((**a/n: Blue Moon by Utau Hoshina aka ****Nana Mizuki**/ **English Lyrics by Amanda Lee aka firemage449 on **))

"Looking from my seat in the stars,  
The night is the perfect hiding place  
I know there is a cure from this doubt  
But I can't find a trace

I've been deceived by every dream,  
Where you're laughing so radiantly  
But no matter how real it might seem,  
I wake up to real life

Somewhere far in the night  
music plays passionately  
And I feel my cold heart beating in rhythm"

He spun me around the dance floor with his eyes closed.

"I ask you, my Blue Moon  
Will you answer me soon?  
If I reached out my hand would you hear my plea?  
You're always there,  
Looking over me  
Smiling so tenderly.  
One day will I look behind  
And not see you there?"

He pulled me close and rested his forehead on mine.

"Every second's a grain of sand  
That brings life into these days of ours  
I'll catch every moment in my hand  
And won't let any spill

I will never forget the night  
Where the moon was so displeased with me  
I could see the disappearing light  
And your defenseless back"

My voice cracked at the though of Gaara being defenseless and being unhappy with me.

"Even though  
They've healed slow,  
I've cherished these scars of mine  
'Cause they hold some  
proof of what has remained

I ask you, my Blue Moon  
Why are you fleeting away?  
There is someone who has  
fallen in love with you  
Stop right there,  
Are you aware  
As we gaze back on the scene  
What has happened to  
my perfect love story?"

His eyes opened when I sang 'someone has fallen in love with you'. I knew how important it was that I said that.

"I ask you, my Blue Moon  
When I look up for you light  
Everything has dramatically come to a stop

I beg you, my Blue Moon  
Won't you please stop your wailing?  
The depth of your pain  
swallows me whole tonight

I don't care  
I am fine, I swear  
Anything is worth this love  
Even if the heavens burn  
I'll only think of you  
This love of mine will live  
forever and on through"

As I muttered the ending Gaara raised me up and kissed me, it only lasted a second for then next thing we know people are clapping.

I looked up and people were standing around looking right at me clapping. I even think... **(more info)** I heard Itachi-Onii-Sama and Sasuke-Onii-San yell "That's my little sister!" Sami and Sakura were smiling at me happily and jumping up and down. The other girls were simply clapping and smiling. Naruto was whooping and hollering he gave me a large smile. Shikamaru and Neji gave me a smile, nod, and thumbs up.

I hid my face in Gaara's chest and he laughed and led me out. We were out on a balcony that was attached to the auditorium.

"I'll get you something to drink" He said and walked off. I leaned against the balcony and looked at the moon.

"Nice performance Emiko-Denka" I heard a voice purr. I turned to see Ino in a short deep purple with a black sash next to her was the dark haired boy.

"Hello, I'm Sai Shimuzu."The dark haired boy said nodding his head. "It really was a great performance."

"Why thank you" I said. Despite these people being majorly creepy, I might just get along with them, but again creepy.

"So you got your singing talent from your mom huh?"Ino said and I froze in my spot looking up at the moon. How did she know?

"She really was beautiful" she continued. I felt my hand starting to shake.

"Oh and very very brave too. She wasn't scared of death" Ino said the reason I haven't punched her yet was because she said these things not meanly like a snobby girl would, but in admiration.

"We both had the honor of knowing her for a while" Sai said. That had did it the tears spilled over the edges of my eyes I slowly turned to them.

"H-How? How did you know my mother?"I asked shaking.

Ino ignored the question she came over to me and surprisingly hugged me. "It's ok. I know how it is, my mother died too. I know how lonely it can get with out a mother there."She said then let go and disappeared with Sai. Suddenly I was on the ground crying. After a short moment I was able to pick my self up and lean against the rail. Gaara found me like that.

"Emiko? Emiko-Chan?" He said as he came with my punch. I instantly launched into his arms.

"Just hold me for a while, please. Then we can go back inside and dance." I could feel my self shaking,

With no questions asked he put down the punch and held me tightly. He held my tightly for the longest time. I took in every ounce of warmth he offered, and yet none of it melted the Ice that had set in my heart. Nothing ever would, I could live with that, as long as I had him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Mutations*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That Monday we sat in class waiting for Kakashi again. Why was this idiot always late!

Everyone was talking about my performance at the dance, which caused me to want the always late teacher to be not so late for once.

Finally he arrived, but he wasn't alone. Next to him was a very very **very **pale man. This man had long black hair, but it was his eyes that caught my attention. His eyes were like a snake, yellow and cat like pupils. Here is a small snake fact for you. If they have round eyes their not venomous, but if they have cat like their venomous, so this guy before me venomous. And his cat like eyes were right on me.

"Class I have a new teaching assistant."

"Hello, I'm Orochimaru Tojiro nice to meet you all."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Mutations*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**StillDoll13: Hey guy's loved this chapter! The actual Sami-Baka is annoyed cause I wouldn't tell her the surprise ending.**

**Gaara: Why did you take so long?**

**StillDoll13: Well I've been swamped lately. Anywho I want you guys to look at something called ****Jiraiya Goketsu Monogatari****. This inspired the three Sanin in the Naruto series! I'm not kidding! ****Just thought that was a cool fact.**


	10. Chapter 10:Loss

Chapter 10: Loss

For the longest time, I just stared at the new class aid, and he stared back. Something about this man terrified me.

"I'm sure you all wish to get to know me. First let's start with my powers, Ah Miss Uchiha will you come to the front please." Orochimaru said motioning forward. Gaara suddenly grabbed my hand; he was getting a bad feeling as well. But we couldn't just ignore a teacher, no matter how creepy. So I let go of his hand and made my way to the front.

Orochimaru-Sensei reached down to help me up onto the platform that the teachers taught from. I hated the feel of his grip, it was like he was going to snatch me and take me away. Kakashi-Sensei, obviously also not liking this new teacher came over and pulled me up by my elbow. He then placed me away from Orochimaru, who turned to face me.

If I thought his look was scary before now it was horrible. When our eyes meet I saw my own gory pain filled death. Bale filled my mouth but I swallowed it back. This was his power, but was it an illusion, or a premonition. It was then I realized I could not move. I saw my friends stand up and begin to head to me but Orochimaru made a motion for them to stop. With his other hand she simply lifted it toward me. The next scene was horrible as my death. Something seem to poke out of his pale pasty skin, a diamond shaped head, a slender body, and cat like eyes. The snake then launched to me.

"Emiko!" Gaara yelled and I seem to react instinctively. I spun and knocked the snake to the side with my hand, and then I sat on my knees. I then opened my now blood red eyes. As I did some invisible for seem to knock Orochimaru back into the wall and writhe there in pain. I then stood and closed my eyes and opened them to their original black.

"Ever do that to me again and you'll get worse!"I said angrily, and the next thing I know everyone's cheering. Gaara and the others ran up and gave me hugs. Gaara planted kisses all over my face, then Itachi and Sasuke came and brushed my hair back and examined me to make sure I was ok. The Sami came and she had her head down.

"Sami-Chan?"I said and reached my hand toward her. She slapped it way and grabbed me in a hug, I t was then I realized she was crying.

"I was so worried."She said simply before going to be comforted by Itachi. But our happiness was short lived.

"Ku ku ku, Very nice what I expected." Orochimaru said getting up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Mutations*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I sat on a bench outside of class alone. The boy's had soccer practice. Sakura had to work with Tsunade, who I found out is her aunt. Tenten, Hinata, Temari, and Sami went to get coffee. SO I was alone, that is until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Kakashi-Sensei.

"Oh Hello Sensei" I said bowing respectively.

"Uchiha-Sama, you seem to have something on your mind, anything you want to voice?"He asked. Even though he was always late Kakashi sensei was my favorite teacher was automatic knowledge of a opponents powers and lightning control, he was also very wise despite his immature actions.

"Well, it's just so many people think I'm supper power full when I'm not. Sure that pain with just a look is powerful but my other power, what can I do with that?"

"You don't understand your power over light and darkness does you?"He said. "There's a lot more to it than most people begin to understand. Come I will teach you." With that he led me to a hill over looking the rest of the campus. We sat cross legged on the ground next to each other.

"Close your eyes and relax." I did as he said relaxing as much as a person like me could. "Now imagine, there is a balance in this world, a balance between light and dark the mix and mingle. Humans disrupt that balance, they either have to much darkness or to much light. But remember Darkness is not always bad, and light is not always good. Now open your eyes."

As I did I almost fell back words in surprise! The world around me was grey the trees and the grass along with the sky. But the people I could see were not grey, take Kakashi he was mostly black with little spots of white.

"What dose the dark and light mean?"I asked amazed.

"The main color on a person represents personality where as the spots represent intentions. As I can guess I am mainly dark because of a past I wish to forget and the light spots represent my intentions. Some one with a main light body with dark spots has a happy and up beat personality but has evil or wrong intentions. Someone with an all dark body is dangerous they can be sadistic and evil to the core. Someone with an all light body is pure threw and threw."

I listened intently to my master and watched the people around me. I didn't see any pure dark people but I saw a lot of dark with light and light with dark. I looked at my self I was grey neither black nor white.

"You have perfect balance and that's what gives you control over the dark and light."

"Control? How?" I asked.

"Well as you have learned on your own you can manipulate the light and dark physically on the 'outside', but that's not all you can do." He said like a father proud of his child "You can control it inside of people. Like take a full dark person you can increase the light in them with your will, or take a light full light person and increase their dark, same with the mixed people." He said I increased the light in him and he kept smiling bigger and bigger before I returned him to normal.

"This is great and all, but how do I see normally?"I asked scared I'd see like this forever.

"Just blink it away and if you want it back just imagine the balance again." I did and smiled at him as we got up.

"Thank you so much Kakashi sensei" I smirked at him.

"Don't thank me. You don't know the reason I came" He said. I looked at his sad expression.

"What do you mean?"I asked my voice trembling.

"Emiko Uchiha, your adopted father, Akio Yui, was murdered late last night; they have no Idea who did it." The rest of his words turned mute as I fell to the earth tears blinding my vision. Kakashi caught me and carried me to the nurse, where some where on the way I lost consciousness drifting deep in to my nightmare world of despair.


	11. Chapter 11: Conversations

Chapter 11: Conversations

The next time I awoke I was in my room. Gaara was the only one there, except for Kiki. His strong arms were around my waist, as he laid behind me. But even his arms didn't keep me grounded. I felt the world slip away again as the sorrow of the loss of my father consumed me.

"Emiko, Are you awake" Gaara's voice sounded behind my ear. I kept silent and just stared a head. "Hey are you growing your hair out?" HE was asking tried to get some reaction from me.

"Yes, Uchiha women, from what I heard have long hair most of the time."I said "My real mother had long hair, and I want to feel closer to her. My adopted mom also-"

I chocked back a started sob. I've never talk so freely about my mother before now.

"Emiko!"He said worriedly. "I'll get you a drink." He said and rush out of the room.

_**Lovely boy! Truly his is but let me say he's holding you back **_

Emiko froze out the sound of this new comer inside of head.

_**Cut the crap girl! You know who I am….I'm **__**you!**_

_What no! I don't know who you are but you need to leave! NOW!_

_**Oh please as if I could, hello I'm part of you idiot. And don't deny it I've always been he lurking underneath the surface ready to make a move. Oh I'm you alright you can't escape **__**me**__** because **__**I AM YOU! **__** Oh darn that boy toy is coming back. Anyway say sayonara to Lamia.**_

_W-Wait!_

"Emiko sit up please" Gaara said picking me up gently. She put me in his lap as he rocked me back and forth as he put a cup to my mouth. All thoughts of voices and death left my mind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Mutations*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After a few weeks we where in Japanese Origins class, we were discussing the meanings of names. We got into groups and researched names.

"Kura-Chan's easy! Cherry Blossom duh!" Naruto said loudly which earned a punch from the pink haired mutant.

"Shannaro! At least my name doesn't mean fish cake!"She yelled and everyone in out group burst into laughter.

After we all crowded around and discovered our other names means. Sakura's full name meant a blooming field of cherry blossoms. Naruto's was Fish Cake and his last name was whirlpool, odd very odd. Sasuke-Onii-San's meant Ninja Warrior and our last name was Fan. Itachi-Onii-Sama's was Weasel Fan, and mine meant Child graced with beauty or smiling child Fan. Garaa thought my name was perfect.

His name was next, but I wasn't happy with the results. His name meant self loving carnage or demon that only loves him self. Garaa had been behind me with his hands on my shoulders, so I felt it when his hands tightened and when he pressed his face to my hair, which was to my shoulders now, inhaling my scent. He wrapped one of his arms across my shoulders and muttered something in Japanese and kissed my head a few times. I'm sure I heard Sami and Temari squealing in the background and that I felt a death aura's coming from my Onii- san, Onii-Sama, and my other 'big brothers' which is what the other boy's had become.

To get off the subject Sakura looked up the others names.

Temari- Ball in cup game (everyone laughed until Shikamaru got five across the face)

Hinata- Sunny place or Sunflower (I thought that fit well actually)

Tenten- moving around (That also kind of fit. I mean I mean I practically live with her and the girls always doing something active)

Samantha-Listener (Bull! She's a talker! Just kidding she dose listens to my problems.)

Neji- Screw (Moment of silence then hordes of laughter)

Shikamaru- Deer or Stag (nothing fitting or funny dang it!)

We had out laughs and got up to leave. "Go on guys I shut it down!" Garaa lingered but I shooed him, I had something to do.

Once everyone was gone I sat down and began typing in the name meaning finder. I taped L-A-M-I-A.

Lamia- Demon from the pit.

I jumped back and cut of the computer as if it burned me painfully. Demon from the pit, did that mean the voice was my own inner demon from the pit of my mind?

_**Finally you get it! Hahahaha Denka! **_

I fled the room and bumped into Garaa.

"Oi? Emiko-Chan you ok" he said pulling me close.

"Uhh Hai Garaa-Kun. Just fine." I lied and tried to get the voice out of my head and leave me alone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Mutations*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

For the next 2 mouths the voice harassed and drained my energy and will power. My friends became worried after the first mouth but they found no way of helping. She heard a conversation between them one day but only bit's and pieces.

"…can't feel her….like she's dead" Sami-Chan said in a heart broken voice, which broke my heart; I'm hurting my best friend? I 'm such a bad person. That brought on more blistering and burning comments from Lamia. When I tuned in Neji was talking.

"…more importantly I can't see her…..Her future has dissapp-" there was sudden crashing and slamming.

"Garaa! Garaa! Calm down!" Onii-Sama yelled. I opened my eyes and look over out of the corner of them.

I saw Itachi and Sasuke holding a fuming Garaa against the wall and a bruised cheek Neji was on the floor with Tenten by his side. The others where spread out. I didn't notice before now but Sami was right next to me her arms around my shoulder as if I was a tiny child stroking my black mid-back long hair.

"Garaa you never know if Emi-Chan is listening!" she said but no one paid any attention to her.

"Don't you think that my brother and I are hurting too?"Sasuke yelled. "She's the only family we have left after the massacre!"

I watched in shock as tears slowly fell from my older brother and twins eyes and down their pale cheeks. That hurt it hurt a lot, but not as much as seeing Garaa. His hair was un kept his beautiful ice blue eyes were dull and had bags under them as if he hadn't slept in days, he probably hadn't.

"You don't know how I feel!" Garaa said struggling. My brothers slammed him against the wall again. I winced as if I felt his pain. Sami looked down to see my eyes open

"Guy Emiko's with us!"

Everyone turned to her to smile and Sasuke and Itachi dried their tears. Garaa seemed to gain life and he walked briskly to her.

"Emiko? Koi? Can you hear me?"He said him large hands holding her face. I wanted to respond but Lamia wouldn't let me. Garaa pulled me to him my face in the crook in his neck. "I love you Emiko, I love you."

He said it for the first time. Oh how I wanted to say it back but I couldn't make my mouth move.

After everyone left and Sakura and Sami where asleep, I lay there in my bed. I tear rolled down my cheek.

_Garaa I love you too. And I'm going to tell you!_

But it was an empty promise because that night I would never be the same person.


	12. Chapter 12: The Change

**Hi guys here is the next chapter the chapter. So Sami…SHUT UP! I"VE STRESSED AND BUSY! YOU HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE SO YO UHAVE NO ROOM TO TALK! Do you wanna be the kettle or the pot?**

Emiko POV

I felt my self slipping back into the deeps of my mind. The place where the demon in me resided. In my minds eye I found my self in the dark it was cold and chilling. I was in a long white dress. It did no favor in protecting me from the chill. I heard a small girl's voice.

_Scared_

The voice pieced my mind like a knife.

_Onii-Sama. I'm scared. There's so much blood. Where did you go?_

Was that me? When I was young? Were these the repressed memories?

_Blood. So much blood. AHHH Onii-Sama a mans taking me away. I don't want to go! Help me._

Lamia's voice sounded out into the empty space. _**He didn't want you anymore. So he'll throw you away again. They all will. You're a tool. Strike first before more pain comes**_

"_No!__**"**_

Then a older voice came in not much older that 6 year old me but close.

_Mama your not breathing anymore. Mama wake up. Don't leave me Mama! MAMA PLEASE! Blood….so much blood._

_**She won't come back. She's gone forever. Don't you want revenge? Do you want to mutilate the culprit, like he did your mother? Throw away your goody two shoes act…**_

Lamia appeared before me in the same dress but in black. Her eyes glowed a bloody red.

_**Come into the darkness and let me into the light. Give me control and I'll give you the revenge you utterly deserve!**_

I striated and almost against my will I striated and walked to Lamia. She reached out to grab my hand and I used my power of Light and Dark manipulation to switch spots with her. The light faded from my sight and I fell into the dark pit of my mind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Mutations*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sami POV

I walked down the hallway with my Itachi-Kun holding a bundle of flowered. It consisted of **Anemones, Trilliums, Lotus, Tulips, and Emiko's favorites Plumerias and Poppies. I hoped that she liked them. I missed her. She is the closest thing so a sister I ever had. Since I'm an only child I never knew what it's like to have someone who loves you completely, on certain levels other that my parents. I met Itachi though and that filled my heart with so much love and acceptance. But there were still holes. Some where filled by my other friends but other than Itachi I never met someone who understood my completely. **

**Then she came, that little freaky emo child. She's beautiful despite what she wants people to think. She's a caring loving person who protects the ones she loves with all her being. She's funny, smart and a good leader. To sum it all up, she's my best friend.**

**I felt tears welling up.**

"**Sami-Chan. Please calm down. Your empathy."Itachi said taking my hand. I looked around and others were looking confused at they were suddenly crying. I gave them all apologetic looks. And began to walking after realizing I had stopped. **

"**I was thinking about how much I love you and your sister, and everyone else. I don't know where I'd be with out you."**

"**Sitting at a table alone muttering to your self" Itachi said seriously but I saw the glint or humor no one besides me seemed to see. I giggled and grabbed his hand and walked with him. I took my key out to unlock our dorm room and burst in.**

"**EMI-CHA-AHHH " I screamed. She was gone. MY best friend was gone!**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Mutations*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Emi-Chan: There will be another chapter but I ended there for effect.**_


	13. Chapter 13: The Time Approching

_**Emi-Chan: As promised here you go!**_

Emiko (Lamia) POV

"Move it Blondie! Take me to Orochimaru-Sama brat!"I screamed at Ino Yamanaka. Seriously we've been walking for FOREVER! I'm so used to Emiko doing the walking but she's gone now. Well not really she's still there. Somewhere. Oh and walking is not good for my leather boots either. I was also wearing black stockings with a black leather skirt going to right above my knees, a black tight tee and a leather jacket. Perfection! I pulled Emi- opps I mean my long hair into a messy ponytail.

"I'm moving Demon!" Ino growled at me. "And I like Emiko-Chan way better" she muttered. I closed and opened my eyes turning them blood red.

"Weeeellll I never expected so much light in an Orochimaru henchmen."I snickered and then laughed at her anger.

"I don't want this life! Working for a mad man is not fun but he owns me and Sai!"She screamed.

"Geez Ino lose it why don't you!"A loud voice said. That goody two shoes Emiko was startled.

_Naruto-Kun?_

Dang she got lose. I easily forced her back into the depths. Oh and it wasn't that blonde moron either. It was a brown haired hyper moron instead….so yeah only the hair and eyes were different. He had a white dog walking next to him. It was huge! Next to him was a dark hair silent boy hiding his face with a tall necked coat. Then there was another dark haired boy with busy eyebrows.

"Oh Ino-Chan! Who is the beautiful child?"Bushy-Brows said taking my hand. Ino put her hand over my eyes so I would not send him into a work of misery. "This is Emiko Uchiha…or at least her body. Her inner demon, as planed, is in control. Lamia is what we call her now."

"This pretty thing s demon! Not on your youthful life!"

"LEE SHUT UP!"Ino yelled. "Lamia these are your teammates, their starting new as well. Lee, powers being endurance and unending energy…sadly."I felt myself groaning with her. "This is Kiba; he can talk to animals and control them."A bark sounded then there was a growl in my direction. "Oh yes and his 'partner' Akamaru." Another growl was sent my way. "And tall dark and silent is Shino he and control bugs and poison his enemies."She gave a shudder

"Nice to meet you all, if I cared that is." I muttered.

"Ohhhh bad girl! I like."Kiba muttered

"Well I don't like morons who can't follow orders."I growled and turned to Ms. Yamanaka"So, I hear I'm part of a plan. Hit me with it."

But I looked like she just plain wanted to hit me. Well if she did. She'd be dead.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Mutations*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Itachi Pov (a/n: yes squeal fan girls squeal!)

I was seething in utter rage, sadness, and confusion. Not on the out side though. On the outside I was calm and cool the exact opposite. The only thing keeping me from breaking apart on the inside and out was Samantha's presence next to me. I always called her full name in my mind though she hates it. It gave her the sense of maturity that no one ever saw that I knew she had.

All of us were gathered in _her _dorm room. I couldn't bring my self to say her name. We were all thinking of what was the next thing to do. Well most of us anyway. Out of the corner of my eye I glanced at the figure kneeling by my sister's bed. It was a crumpled heap. The side of his face that was in my direction was covered by a clawed hand. Kiki the cat was curled up next to him lookin gat the bed as if in the same state of depression. Gaara Shubuku, the Prince of the Shubuku Clan, had lost the love of his life my sister, Emiko Uchiha, Princess of the Uchiha Clan.

I felt my other hand that was not griping my girlfriends reach up to cup her cheek. I couldn't imagine the pain I would feel if I'd lost Samantha. But I imagined that I would not be as calm as now. And I was anything but calm.

Scenes played in my head as I stroked Samantha's cheek.

Emiko, while she still knew who she was, chasing Sasuke around the back yard, because he had stole her favorite fan and was teasing her.

Emiko wearing her first kimono, remembering the pride she took that it had our clan symbol on the back.

Emiko and I at the Sakura festival, her easily winning prizes at booths, and her giving most of them to me and Sasuke saying "I want you to have them Onii-Sama, Onii-San! Because I love you and you're the best brothers ever!"

The night I sent her away probably the most painful.

The day I met Samantha and how I told her of the things I had done and how she accepted me none the less. I also told her of Emiko. She cried _for _me, as she put it. She held me too.

The day Samantha started the mutation high school, so I could be with her all the time.

The day we all met Emiko, though I had no way of knowing it was my Emiko.

The day I found out she was my Emiko, and telling her who she was.

All of those memories crumbling into dust before me. I was losing my sister all over again, and it wasn't even for her protection. And I had to watch her boyfriend fall apart.

"_Onii-Sama you're the best brother in the world! I love you!" _

I griped Samantha's hand and opened my mouth to speak words of confidence that we were going to find her. But there was a knock on the door. Tenten got up to answer and we all gaped at Kakashi-Sensei standing at the door.

"She's gone isn't she?"He asked seriously.

"How did you know?"Sasuke asked his mentor.

"I thought it might happen. Just like it did to Rin" He muttered sadly.

"Who's Rin?"Temari asked curiously, getting up to help Gaara but he swatted her away

"A old mutant. She, like Emiko controlled Light and Dark. Also like Emiko she had an inner demon. A demon that killed her from the inside out."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Mutations*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Emi-Chan: Review please! And Gaara-Kun….Get off!**

**Gaara: (hugging Emi)No way. Not after that chapter. I'm not letting you out of my sight.**

**Emi-Chan :(Blushing)Ummmm ok. I don't know why I'm complaining in the first place. **

**Gaara: Review….I don't say please**


	14. Chapter 14: Rin

**Emi-Chan: Who hates me for not updating for over a year? I do ^^' I'm so sorry about that! It's just that I had major writers block for all my stories. I knew what direction I wanted to take them but no idea on how to word things. I'm slowly getting it together though. **

**Gaara: StillDoll13 doesn't own Naruto….if she did we'd probably still only be on the Zabuza Arc.**

**Emi-Chan: HEY! **

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Mutations*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 14: Rin

Nobody's POV

"T-The Demon….consumed her?" Sakura said her heart pounding inside of her chest. She moved closer to Sasuke unintentionally. "What Demon?" Sasuke asked voicing the question on everyone's mind.

Kakashi gave a sigh. "Light and darkness manipulators or Seraphs as we sometimes call them are probably one of the rarest powers we know of. And for good reason to. Their dangerous to not only themselves but to other around them. " He said looking around the room before making eye contact with Itachi. "It's a painful life. You see where they can see the light and darkness within other people; they also have an increased amount with in themselves, to the point where each side is personified into two separate entities, or spirits. Two spirits one body. One's the Angel and one is the Demon. The one who's in charge is at random. Some are born with the Demon as the main personification, and that is simply who they are. But Emiko luckily was born with the Angel as her main personification. Just like Rin."

"Ok Sensei you still has not answered one of our main questions." Naruto said speaking up. "Who's this Rin?"

"Rin was an only classmate here at the academy. She was also one of my best friends."

"That's why you know so much of Emiko's abilities and why you trained her correct?" Shikamaru said speaking up.

"You correct. You see Rin was on her own in learning how to control the abilities she was given. So she often took notes and told me about them. She wanted to help any future Seraphs who might come along. She put in in a notebook that she kept hidden away so that it cannot be used for things other than that. But towards our final year here Rin began to change. She would begin to rant about the being voice in her head. Her boyfriend, my other friend Obito-"

"Wait…Uncle Obito? Obito Uchiha?" Itachi asked. "But he died when-"

"Itachi please don't interrupt. " Sam said tugging on his shirt. HE finally gave in and leaned back down against the back of the chair.

"Well yes. Anyway, Obito said that Rin would wake up scream and shaking. And then, the switches started happening. "

"Switches?" Tenten asked. "If my hunch is correct you mean the Angel and Demon would switch places. Am I correct….please say no." she said going pale. She was sure the temperature dropped 20 degrees and she would soon see her breath. She clutched Neji's hand tightly in her own.

"I'm afraid so. It was sort and angry outbursts at first then it developed into more, prolonged periods of…I don't know what. It became to the point where she lost all her friends, except for-"

"You and Obito correct?" A voice sounded from on the bed. Everyone looked to Gaara in shock. "You guys stuck by her. And I get the feeling, that's what caused Uchiha's death then?"

"That's right. One day Rin said she wanted to meet us in the gym to plan a 'final fling' since we would be graduating in a week. If only we knew that it wasn't Rin talking but in reality Chi, her Demon. And by 'final fling' she was implying a basic fight to the death. What went down was not pretty. We entered the gym and sat her sitting up high the bleachers we walked to her but then she…..she attack. She went after me first. I'm ashamed to say I got hit in the head so hard the rest is almost a blur. Rin started to…strangle Obito with shadow tendrils. He was talking to her and yelling. Then…everything stopped and for a moment…I saw recognition in Rin's eyes. She started crying.

'Kakashi-Kun….Obito-Kun….I'm so sorry. I-I don't want to…please. Make it stop. I'm sorry. Please…..don't let me hurt anyone else'

I jumped into action. I used my ability to hit the support beams of the bleachers. They started to crumble and Rin used all of her will power to let go of Obito….but he did let go. He held her as they were crushed under the debris. And he held her while they both died" Kakashi finally finished. "I killed both of my best friends. And now…I'm afraid history might just repeat itself."

"But…why is Orochimaru a part of this." Sasuke asked with a as he stood up and started pacing as Sakura held Hinata as she cried from the story. Naruto tried to calm the young Uchiha down but to no avail.

"Because Orochimaru needs more people on his side…Emiko or rather Lamia can do that. Manipulate more people to come over to his team to finally over through the humans from their position of power. But to do that he needs something else. Something that can help Emiko do something on this large a scale and give her more control"

"But Sensei, what could that possibly be?" Sami asked but she felt a could grip of fear enter her heart as she came to realize the same time as everyone else just what it was she needed.

"Rin's Notebook" Gaara murmured barley over a whisper. "Their looking for Rin's notebook."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Mutations*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So tell me my dear." Lamia purred to the to the teachers aid, that had back herself up the walk to get away from the large dog that had her cornered and its owner who growled along with his pet. "Tell us what we want to know. Or my team here will make things very…uncomfortable for you"

They woman steeled herself as she shook her head.

"Ok then…Shino please, immobilizes her then Miss Yamanaka and I will begin the interrogation. Tell me Miss Morinozuka…..you won't miss your fingernails will you. I'm afraid were going to have to remove them from your person…..one by one." Then everything for Miss Morinozuka went dark from the hood put over her head as she listened to the laughter from the monster standing not 3 feet from her.

"Unless you tell me…..Were is Rin's Notebook"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Mutations*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Emi-Chan: Well there you have it. All is revealed to what's going to happen for the rest of this story Arc! And Ideas are welcomed from the fans for so long and I am accepting character profiles for two new characters to make a guest appearance! Message me for the details!**


	15. Announcement

Hey guys!This will eventually be replaced with a chapter. I just have a couple announcements to make. First off I'm no longer known as Emi-Chan but instead as Amaterasu Koizumi. Secondly I'm just posting the profile requirements for the two knew characters I'm taking from the readers. My and a few consultants will look through the profiles we get and chose our favorites those charaters will be put on Lamia's team of evil! (to become a good charater or to remain a bad charater later in the story is up to you). Good Luck! My odds forever be in your favor! XD

Name:

Age:

History:

Personality:

Looks:

Powers:

Will you remain evil or become good with Emiko?:

Pets?:

Other:

Also I'm thinking about wrting some stories I've written this summer. I was wondering if I should post one. Review this chapter to vote which one I shoud do.

One -Shot TMNT DonatelloXOC: The Yearning of My Guardian Angel

TMNT DonatelloxOC: Artifical

Code Lyoko OddXOC: Imitation Black


End file.
